eclimondfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclimond Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Eclimond is my custom setting in Dungeons and Dragons. As time goes on I will be adding more to the page in regards to its topography and geopolitical settings. It is a mash up of Exandria (Created by Dungeon Master extraordinaire Matthew Mercer) and a couple of my favorite childhood settings. Feel free to use it as you see fit. Eclimond At A Glance Eclimond is a high magic setting where magic is being industrialized much like the way it is in Eberron. Things such as elemental sky ships are still in the testing phases and are highly confidential projects but the magic to produce these effects are at the cusp of completion. The world is divided into many different continents and countries some that are taken from other settings like Marquet and Ank'Harel https://criticalrole.wikia.com/wiki/Marquetfrom Critical Role. Continents, Countries, and Cities Eclimond is split into five distinct continents which are; Atesh, Marquet, Crubia, Ocrana, and Tresas. *'Atesh': Atesh is made up of three large countries; Oderon, Uscar, and Bustrein. **'Oderon': Oderon is a coastal country that is home to many humans. The country maintains a tenuous peace with its eastern neighbor Bustrein. ***Rothram: Rothram is the capital city of Oderon. Rothram is home to the country's sovereign Augustus Windsor. Rothram is comprised of approximately mainly of humans but there is a fair amount of representation as far as the rest of the races are concerned and has a population of approximately 40,000. The city is on the east most tip of the country and is surrounded by the cosmic sea on three sides. The south west side of the city is the port and industrial district, the south east side of the city contains most of the shops and commerce areas, the north east side of the city is mainly residential, and the north west side of the city is walled off and dubbed as the "High Market" containing the royal castle as well as housing the cities more affluent residents. Legally entering the High Market requires one to have either a writ of a noble who lives there that allows passage for business or for you to own a home in the area. The royal castle Chateau de Bounoit is located within the High Market and is created out of stone with blue accents to match the sea. ****Important NPC's ***** Abu Ahuja: Abu is the owner of Abu's Arcane Emporium which is a unique magic shop that players can commission and purchase magical items. Abu is 33 years old, human, has a light brown complexion with a smooth bald head and bright electric blue eyes. Abu is a level 8 storm sorcerer that hails from Marquet. Abu was born during an intense storm that was wiping out most of his town and as soon as he left his mothers womb a bolt of lighting struck him and the storm dissipated immediately as if absorbed by the child. Once he was old enough to understand what had happened to him he left his village to pursue and to understand the ways of the arcane. Abu has a natural aptitude and understanding of magic and is only matched by his astute business sense. Due to his deep arcane knowledge he was recognized by the Dokrarth Institute Of Magic and given funding to create new enchantments and provide enchanted items for them when requested. ***** Augustus Windsor: Augustus is the sovereign of Oderon. Augustus is 45 years old, human male, combed over salt and pepper hair with a goatee, white skin and brown eyes. Augustus alone does not have the ability to hold his own in a fight, however he does own a set of enchanted armor and weapons that have been passed down for generations and only work for the royal bloodline. When wearing the full set of heavy plate armor and accompanying long sword and shield he functions as a level 8 Eldritch Knight. All of his abilities are gained by his armor (Ability Scores, Proficiencies, Fighter Abilities, Spell Casting, Sub Class Features). Without his armor he is on par with a commoner in terms of combat capabilities. *'Marquet'https://criticalrole.wikia.com/wiki/Marquet: Marquet is primarily desert with very few villages and signs of civilization but is home to Ank'Harel ** ** *'Crubia': ** *'Ocrana' ** *'Tresas' ** Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:D&DHomebrew Category:Browse